Les yeux
by Nayumi-Mikato
Summary: c'est une fic que j'ecrie avec une amie,je suis pas douée pour ls résumer, alors en gros c'est une histoire d'amitié, de gangs, et d'amour...  Avec vos perso de naruto prefere!
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfic est un peu spécial , je veux dire qu'elle est écrite par moi et mon amie Vanina-chan, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle répondra a vos attente !^^

Sur ce merci et n'oubliez pas les reviews !^^

Shiro-chan et Vanina-chan !^^

**Chapitre1 : L'amitié se forge a coups de barre de fer !**

Je sentis mon corps tomber lourdement ,et ma tete heurter le sol avec une violence inouïe. Je m'évanouie .

_Quelques instants plus tôt, elle était aux cotés de son ingrate bourgeoise de maîtresse . Elles s'étaient fait accostées par un gang de délinquants, qui s'était écarté sur le passage d'une jolie blonde aux yeux verts. Cette dernière observa Monica(la bourge) d'un œil critique auquel ma maîtresse répondit avec hargne :_

__Qu'est ce que tu veux sale pouf a problème ! _

__C'est de moi que tu parle ? demanda la blonde d'un ton qui se voulait calme._

__De qui veux tu que je parle, bande de rebus de la société ! Vous allez entendre parler de moi ! Vous savez qui je suis au moins ? C'est moi la fille d'Orochimaru, l'homme à qui appartient la ligue d'hôtels Oto ! Autant vous dire que si vous me touchez vous allez avoir des problème, et pas qu'un peu !_

__Et elle c'est qui ?, interrogea un des leur dont on ne voyait que les yeux dissimules derrière des lunettes noires, visiblement pas très surprit par ses cris._

__Ah ! si cette chose inutile vous intéresse , je vous l'a laisse si vous ne m'importunez plus ! Hein ma chérie, ajouta t elle avec un grand sourire, tu me dois bien ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !_

_Sans crier garde, elle se retrouva par terre : elle venait de se prendre une baffe magistrale .Elle releva la tete et vit deux grands yeux verts qui la fixaient avec une haine sans pareil( Le regard de la mort qui tue)_

__Comment ose tu ! Tu croie peut etre que ta vie vaux mieux que la sienne ! Tu me dégoûte ! et après on s'étonne qu'on s'en prend aux bourgs dans ton genre !_

_Sur ces mots elle balança son pied dans le ventre de Monica :_

__Elle est a vous les gars !_

_Monica regarda un grand brun s'approcher d'elle avec une lueur de sadisme au fond des yeux, ses yeux à elle se remplirent de peur :_

__Kankuro, tu fais quoi là ?demanda un gars avec des triangles rouges tatoués sur les joues ._

__J'ai un compte à rendre à cette petite pétasse, marmonna-t-il en ramassant une barre de fer à proximité. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et ajouta : Et maintenant c'est qui le rebus de la société !_

_Il recula d'un pas pour prendre son élan et balança, les yeux fermés, son arme avec toute la force que possédait son bras droit sur la fille qui était devant lui… pas de chance, c'était pas la bonne ! quand il r'ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua son erreur et vit sa supposée victime se barrer en courant, abandonnant sa domestique au sol._

__Oh ! Merde…_

Je me réveille :

_Oh, ma tete !

Je porte machinalement ma main du cote de ma blessure , grossière erreur !

Je me décide enfin a ouvrir les yeux , je contemple cet endroit inconnu : mais ou suis-je ? J'essaye sans résultat de me lever :

_Sans résultat , répétai-je a voix haute, ce qui m'arracha un grognement de douleur.

Quand j'arrive enfin a me mettre assise, j'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent de la pièce ou je me trouve. J'aperçois la poigne tourner sur elle meme et le porte s'ouvrir sur la jeune blonde et mon pseudo agresseur :

_Tu as enfin repris connaissance ! s'exclama la blonde .Tu vas mieux, interrogea t elle d'un air soucieux.

_Ca va mieux , mentais je, merci , mais je suis arrivé comment ici ?

A ce moment je croise le regard d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sang, qui se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux bleu cernés de noir firent rater un battement a mon cœur .La fille blonde me sortit de mes pensées :

_Ha oui, alors moi c'est Temari, l'autre débile qui t'as frappée , sans le faire exprès, c'est Kankuro mon grand frère et ton prince charmant c'est mon autre frère derrière, Gaara !^^

_Prince charmant ? demandai je étonnée.

_Temari !

_Oui ?

_Ta gueule , dit il d'un air sombre mais d'un ton qui restait calme et non violent(pour l'instant).

_Prince charmant , répétai je désorientée ,charmant…prince…Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de tarés !, hurlai je en secouant la tete .

_Mais arrête de secouer la tete comme ça, j'ai dit ça parce que c'est lui qui t'as porté jusque chez nous ! dit elle ravie de sa super blague.

_Temari je t'avais dit de la fermer !

_Au fait, c'est quoi ton prénom ,demanda t elle en ignorant son petit frère .

_Heuuuuu…

A ce moment précis Temari se prit un grand taquet derrière la tete …De la part de Gaara .Temari se frotta la tete quelques secondes, et reprit :

_Alors, ce nom ?

_Nakagome, mais appelez moi Naka.

_Bien, Naka je suppose que tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu t'es mis a la place de cette pouf ?

_Pourquoi je me suis mis a sa place tout simplement parce que je ne supportais plus d'etre avec elle jour et nuit, et de devoir céder a tous ses caprices , c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour ne plus avoir a jouer les bonniches . Et puis si j'étais rentrée indemne et pas elle , ce que ses parents auraient infligés aurait été bien pire que ça , dis je en pointant ma tete .

_Donc , si je comprends bien tu étais leur esclave ,me demanda Temari.

_Oui , c'est a peu près ça.

_Mais c'est dégueulasse, s'indigna Kankuro qui s'était effacé depuis le début de leur conversation, si bien que je l'avais oublié.

_Donc ce qui veut dire que tu n'as plus de maison !s'exclama Temari en proie a une réflexion intense.

_Ah oui, merde !

_Tu pourrai venir vivre chez nous, pour faire pardonner Kankuro, et puis je me sens un peu seul au milieu de tout ces mecs !,ajouta t elle avec un large sourire.

_Mais je ne veux surtout pas vous dérager !dis je étonnée une fois de plus .

_Tu nous dérange pas voyons ! Pas vrai les gars ?

_Non , elle peu rester, répondit Kankuro.

Je tourne mon regard pour avoir l'accord de Gaara qu'il me donna dans un grognement.

**Fin chapitre1 :**

Que se passera t il quand les amis de Naka découvrirons avec qui commence sa nouvelle vie !

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre !( ça fait faux cul mais bon^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil mouvementé !**

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec un super mal de tête, je décide tout de même de me lever . J'ouvre la porte qui se trouve devant moi, et tombe nez à nez avec un petit couloir jonché de portes ( et oui encore), je longe ce couloir jusqu'à ce qui me semble être le salon. Alors que j'aperçois de la lumière émanant d'une pièce, j'entends des jurons, et je me précipite à l'intérieur pour en connaître la cause . C'est à cet instant que rentre dans un …mur ? Je me laisse tomber par terre , non pas que le choc est été violent, mais parce que j'avais découvert l'identité de ce fameux mur :

_Bonjour, Gaara…lançai-je en me frottant derrière la tête, morte de honte.

_Hmm , me répondit-il avec un regard noir.

_J…je…jeeeee…je suis vraiment désolée, j…j'ai pas fait exprès, je regardais pas…pas ou j'allais , je suis désolée, bégayai-je en apercevant la grosse tache de café qui avait inondé son T-shirt noir.

Il me regarda étonné .

_T'as le droit de m'en vouloir je suis …

_Par terre ! finit-il . Si tu arrêtais de te mettre dans tous tes états pour une simple tache de café , surtout si c'est moi qui l'ai faite. Tu remarqueras que tu es par terre et moi debout, annonça-t-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider a me relever .

Je la saisis , et il tira pour me remettre sur pieds, seul problème, je les sens glisser, et je me ramasse une fois de plus .Gaara essaya de me rattraper et glissa a son tour, sur le café qu'il avait malencontreusement renversé. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux par terre : en gros il m'est tombé dessus !Sur le coup on entendit pas entrer Temari qui se fit remarquer en s'excusant :

_Oups, pardon, désolé je voulais pas déranger, dit-elle en referment la porte à une vitesse phénoménale .

Je vis le beau visage de mon « prince charmant » virer de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Cette vision m'arracha un sourire , et il chuchota la voix coupée par la honte :

_On ferait mieux de se relever avant qu'ils se fasse trop de films.

Je lui repondi d'un petit sourire, et on entendit Temari hurler :

_Kankuro , ils font des cochonneries dans la cuisine !

_Quoi ? Qui ça ils ?

_Bah… Le prince et Naka bien sur ! Qui veux tu que ce soit !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kankuro très attentif, il fut très déçut en nous apercevant : moi assise a table et lui , m'énumérant les différentes boites de céréales :

_C'est ça que t'appelle faire des cochonneries ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Temari l'air un peut déçut.

_Ils étaient pas comme ça quand je suis rentré tout…commença-t-elle avant de s'écrier : Kankuro qu'es que tu étais entrain d'imaginer !

_Mais rien du tout sœurette ! ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire . 

_C'est hors de question que je laisse Naka seul avec toi !, gros pervers !, tu es d'accord avec moi Gaara ?

_Hum, de toute manière pour toi, toutes les raisons son bonne pour sécher les cours , lança mon « très cher prince » .

_Oui, raison de plus !, et tu ne voudrais pas que ton grand frère te pique ta promise.

_Temari !, m'exclamai-je

_Bah, quoi ?

_Bon, tu sais très bien que ce genre d'histoire ne m'intéresse pas, annonça-t-il en quittant la pièce.

_Attends, où tu compte aller comme ça ?

_Me changer, et au lycée, contrairement à toi !

_Le lycée…, viens Naka on va l'accompagner, mais avant toute chose, tu passe a la douche, et je te prête des fringues.

Elle m'entraîna vers ce qui me sembla la salle de bain puis , attendit sagement, enfin si je puis dire, ma sortie . Avant de sortir elle m'avait gentiment déposé de quoi m'habiller . Cela se composait ni plus ni moins d'un mini short blanc et d'un grand T-shirt noir, quand elle m'a vu habillé comme ça elle s'est mis écrier :

_ T'es trop mignonne, je sais à qui tu vas faire de l'effet toi !, m'annonça-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Et au moment où Temari prononça ces mots elle se reçu un adorable, si ce n'est un énorme taquet derrière la tete, de la part de notre « très cher » Gaara .

**[Point de vue Gaara]**

Mais quelle crétine cette fille ! Je crois que je commence a comprendre pourquoi Kankuro adore les blagues sur les blondes, ah et puis quel idiot celui la aussi ! Je suis entouré d'incapables ! Bon faut quand même avouer qu'elle était mignonne, attendez qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de dire…penser ! *Merce, ils m'ont refilé leur maladie ces deux pervers ! *Borzel, il faut surtout pas qu'elle sorte habiller comme ça, tous les mecs du quartier vont rappliquer … Oh au mon dieu c'est sur je suis complètement atteints ! Juste quand je me giflai intérieurement, Temari me sortit de mes « merveilleuses » pensées :

_ Bon, aller tu vas être en retard si tu continu a traîner comme ça ! me hurla-t-elle, en me poussant, très brutalement vers la sortie.

_Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz ?Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? demanda mon abruti de frère .

_Rien !, elle s'approcha de Kankuro et lui tapota gentiment la tête avant d'ajouter : c'est bien mon grand tu connais ton alphabet, je suis fier de toi mon chou!

_Tu me prends pour un débile !

_Mais mon très cher frère , je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu es débile. Toute mes condoléances !

A ce rythme la, j'aurais loupé une bonne moitié de mes cours de la journée. Grâce à leur engueulade de dernier minute, je pus me barrer en toute discrétion . J'avais parcouru un bon quart du chemin quand j'entendis :

_Attends m…, suivis d'un violent BOUHM !, putain, de merce, fait chier !

En me retournant, je constatai que c'était Naka qui venait de se prendre le parterre en plein dans la gueule, et de jurer de façon très distinguée. Levant les yeux au ciel, je décidais tout de meme d'aller l'aider à se relever :

_Ca va ? Attends pourquoi t'as mes baskets aux pieds ?, demandai-je en remarquant qu'elle nageait royalement dans mes chaussures.

_Bah … en faite dans la précipitation j'ai pris les premières qui me sont venue, et en faite je croie quelles sont un peu trop grandes, m'annonça-t-elle en essayent de se relever.

_Carrément trop grandes !

_Ouai, ouille !

_Ca va ?, je m'approchai pour voire ce qui la gênait , et je remarquai que sa cheville gonflait a vue d'œil, et merce ! Heu … je suis pas docteur, mais je crois bien que tu t'es foulée la cheville.

_Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurai pas dû te suivre…décidément je suis bonne a rien !

_ Dit pas ça !

Ne me dites pas que c'est moi qui est dit ça ! Mais quel idiot ! Devant mon air dépiter elle tenta de se relever, en vain, et elle me tomba dessus, mais cette fois ci les rôles étaient inversés, elle se trouvait sur moi pendant que moi j'était couché parterre sur le dos :

_Je suis vraiment navrée, ….

_Mais arrête de t 'excuser tout le temps ! Tu es blessée et moi je vais très bien, c'est pas à toi de t 'excuser mais plutôt a moi !

Et voilà une fois de plus je m'était emporté, je suis vraiment pas doué ! Enfin bon, je crois que ça l'a fait taire, heu … j'espère qu'elle m'en veux pas de lui avoir encore hurlé dessus. Bon arrête de cogiter ! je me suis relevé, et je l'ai prise sur mon dos. J'ai regardé au dessus de mon épaule pour voire si tout aller bien et en me retournant je vis quelle avait pris une jolie tinte de rouge pivoine. Je l'ai donc porté jusqu'au lycée, et je l'ai emmené a l'infirmerie :

_Tiens, bonjour jeune homme que ce passe-t-il de si bon matin ? me demanda l'infirmière.

_ Elle est tombée, dis-je en posant Naka sur une chaise.

_ Tiens, une nouvelle je suppose, comment tu t'appelle jeune fille ?

_Heu… Nakagome ! annonça-t-elle fier d'avoir retrouvé son nom.

Mais quelle idiote, je vous jure.

_ Bien, mais Nakagome je suppose que c'est ton prénom, et moi ce que je voudrai savoir c'est ton nom de famille ?

_ Ah, excusez-moi, Shitarona, Nakagome Shitarona .

_ Bien, vous pouvez aller en cours jeune homme, je m'occupe de votre amie.

_ J'appelle Temari pour qu'elle vienne te chercher et qu'elle s'occupe des papiers, dis-je en ignorant Shizune.

_Ouai, désolée…

Bouhm, la porte claqua derrière moi, et je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, quand soudain une tornade blonde m'accosta et hurla :

_Salut Gaara ! Franchement mignonne la petite que t'as emmené aujourd'hui !

_Naruto…

_ Comment elle s'appelle ?, elle est sympa ?, tu la connais d'où ?

_On va en cours ?

_Ouai t'as raison, j'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve dans le bureau de mamie Tsunade !

**Fin 2****ème**** chapitre !**

Petite info importante : * Merce ou * Borzel ne sont pas des fautes de frappe, mais je pense que vous avez saisis le sens de ces mots, sinon vous pouvez toujours nous demander des infos par MP ou review !^^

Enfin^^, on a mit un temps fou a le faire celui-la, et nous nous en excusons ! Pour le prochain nous vous promettons de faire plus vite X)

Nous espérons au moins qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez surtout pas a nous dire ce que vous en pensez ( par MP ou par review)

Et a très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! ( oui Dora on va s'en sortir toutes seul je pense^^)

A+

Bisous a tous et a toutes !

En vous souhaitant une bonne journée ! XD

Vanina et Nayumi


End file.
